Wireless type tire condition detecting apparatuses have been proposed. Such an apparatus is capable of detecting the condition of each of the tires attached to the wheels of the vehicle wheel assemblies. The tire of each wheel assembly of the vehicle incorporates a tire condition detecting apparatus, which detects the condition of the tire and wirelessly transmits a signal related to the detected tire condition. When a receiver receives each signal, a display in the passenger compartment displays information related to the condition of the corresponding tire as necessary. Also, since each tire condition detecting apparatus is attached to a wheel assembly, the apparatus incorporates a battery to supply power.
For example, the tire condition detecting apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is capable of receiving wireless signals from external devices such as portable terminals. When confirming that the tire condition detecting apparatus is operating normally or that the tire air pressure is appropriate after replacement of the tire, the tire condition detecting apparatus transmits a signal related to the condition of the tire in response to reception of a request signal from an external device.